


I Demand You Bring Me a Particular Book from the Library!

by ladyroxanne21



Series: Who is it? [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Disgruntled Draco, Disgruntled Harry, Gleeful Draco, Gleeful character who shall not be named heh heh heh, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: Draco is very upset at Harry again, and insists that Harry make it up to him by going to the library and obtaining a particular book. While looking for it, things go off course very quickly, in Harry's opinion.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Johnlocked86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlocked86/gifts).



> A BIG thank you to Johnlocked86 for the prompt that inspired this crazy little story :-D

_Dear Harry, I'm rather disgruntled that you slipped out of bed and left my dorm in the middle of the night_ again _. I'm beginning to think that you don't actually like sleeping with me – especially now that everyone knows we are together and there's no reason to hide it or be embarrassed by getting caught. In any case, I want you to prove that you are sorry by giving me enough time to finish my homework tonight before coming to my dorm. Also, go to the library and find a particular book I need called: World's Deadliest Potions and Their Antidotes. If you arrive at half 10 with the book and perhaps some chocolates, I will consider forgiving you. Yours, Draco._

Harry could kick himself! Having left off going to the library while it was still open, he now had to sneak in under his invisibility cloak. He well knew that if he didn't show up on time with the book – it was now 10 so he had plenty of time, he hoped – his prickly boyfriend would hold a grudge for the foreseeable future. This would probably mean a lack of shagging that Harry was rapidly becoming addicted to. He'd do _anything_ to keep his demanding Slytherin happy if it meant they'd continue to give each other orgasms at every opportunity.

So where was that blasted book?!

A thorough inspection of the Potions Section was unsuccessful, so it was probably in the Restricted Section. Harry lessened the brightness of his Lumos from soft but easy to read by to a very dim glow that only manage to highlight anything he needed to avoid tripping over. Just when he turned around to leave the potions section, he screamed out a half strangled: “Ah!”

“Incarcerous!” Draco cried out firmly. “I was beginning to think you weren't going to bother getting my book after all.”

“How'd'you know I didn't come get it during lunch or something?” Harry wondered, not alarmed to be Incarcerated by his deviously kinky boyfriend. Yet.

“Easy, you didn't send me a note saying you couldn't find it,” Draco stated with a smirk as he pulled the invisibility cloak off Harry and let it fall to the floor.

“Er...” Harry droned in confusion.

Draco held up the book and shook it to emphasize his point before dropping it into his bag. “I checked it out this morning.”

“Er...” Harry was still confused.

“I just needed _you_ to come to the library so that I could...” Draco trailed off, casting a spell that made Harry's clothes temporarily intangible so that they fell to the floor in an instant. Then he cast a spell to force Harry to his knees. “I always wanted to be sucked off in the library...”

Harry smiled and shook his head wryly. Then he opened his mouth to accept the long and thin shaft so that he could suck on it. Draco was clearly delighted to be fully clothed – aside from the fact that his trousers were open to expose him – and using an utterly naked Harry as an object for his pleasure. He was so turned out that he nearly lost his load less than five minutes later.

“Wait!” He gasped out even as he pulled free from Harry. Harry couldn't help but sway forward as if trying to keep his mouth on that shaft no matter what. Draco firmly held Harry in place.

“No need to risk breaking your glasses,” Draco murmured as he removed them from Harry's face. He took a moment to stash the glasses and Harry's clothes in the bag he'd brought with him and tossed aside earlier. But before the glasses went into the bag, Draco cast a duplication spell on them. With the duplicated glasses, he vanished the lenses and then put them on his face. “Do I look smarter?”

“Er...” Harry droned since he wasn't sure there was a good way to answer that. The glasses didn't look right on Draco, so no, he didn't look smarter. However, seeing his boyfriend wear something that was undoubtedly his made him far more turned on than he thought possible. He grinned impishly. “Dunno, can't see clearly enough without them to tell.”

“Good point,” Draco admitted in a disappointed mutter. Then he shrugged. “No matter.” Without warning, he cast a spell to force Harry to bend over so that his bound hands were under and supporting him as his arse was in the air for Draco to make excellent use of.

Harry moaned happily as Draco quickly cast spells to prepare him, and then moaned again as Draco pushed into him until he was buried deep. “Oh God, fuck, Merlin, Draco! This is so hot and kinky I think I'm going to explode before you have a chance to move!”

“Try to hold it in until I give you permission,” Draco murmured, closing his eyes and concentrating as he pulled back and thrust forward somewhat slowly until he found the perfect angle.

“Where're the students?” Came Filch's unmistakable voice from maybe ten aisles away.

Draco cursed under his breath, withdrew from Harry, grabbed his bag and Harry's invisibility cloak, and then hid just as Filch ran around the corner following his cat. It didn't occur to him that he'd left Harry hanging out until after Filch crowed in delight.

“I've caught you this time, Potter!”

“I'm going to _kill_ him,” Harry muttered softly, glaring at the spot Draco had been as he pulled the cloak on.

_Sorry_ ! Draco cried out in his head. He felt really bad actually, but not so bad as to surrender himself to Filch. He watched curiously as Filch pulled a couple of magical objects out of his pocket.

“See these? There an inescapable tether. Not supposed to use them on students, but it's not like you are in any position to be complaining about breaking rules, eh Potter?” Filch slipped a thin but otherwise ordinary looking rope circle around Harry's neck, and then pulled a matching rope circle onto his wrist. As he walked away, Harry had no choice but to follow him – still completely naked and without his glasses!

Draco followed, wondering if he could slip the rope off Harry's neck without Filch noticing, and then cover Harry with the cloak so they could both escape. However, Filch kept looking over his shoulder at Harry every few seconds, and his cat seemed to know that someone else was nearby. Draco suppressed a sigh of frustration, wondering if Harry would accept chocolates as an apology, or if it was going to take something bigger – such as expensive jewelry.

Not even ten minutes later, Filch grabbed Harry's bound hands – that Harry was using for cover since his shaft was still embarrassingly half erect – and yanked them up until they were attached to a hook protruding from the wall of Filch's dungeon-like office.

“There! You'll hang there for the rest of the night. Teach you to break rules...” he said with obvious pleasure as he removed the magical rope tether from Harry's neck and from his wrist. He promptly slipped both back in his pocket.

Harry waited nearly a full minute after Filch left to speak. “Draco, you had better be here so that you can free me!”

Draco set his bag down and draped the cloak over it. “I'm so sorry! Obviously I never wanted Filch to show up.”

“I'm going to _murder_ you!” Harry promised with a glare.

“Er... That's not exactly an incentive for me to let you go,” Draco pointed out.

Very inexplicably – in Harry's opinion – Draco started taking off his clothes. “What are you doing?”

“Fulfilling a wank fantasy,” Draco stated calmly, as if there was absolutely nothing to be concerned about in regards to their current situation.

Harry raised a brow. “You've fantasized about shagging in _Filch's office???_ ”

Draco snorted a soft laugh. “No! Having you helpless and bound to the wall of a dungeon.”

Harry thought this over for a moment, delaying his very reasonable protests. Before he could do anything, Draco tossed the last of his clothes aside, dropped to his knees, and then took Harry's shaft in hand.

“You probably shouldn't make too much noise,” Draco suggested. “Filch might come back.”

“ _Draco..._ ” Harry ground out in a tone that was clearly _willing_ Draco to release him and make good on an escape before Filch really did come back.

Draco ignore him and gave Harry one of the best blow jobs of his life. Harry gasped repeatedly, his head thrashing back and forth as he hovered on the very edge of a heart-stopping climax. Just when it was going to happen, Draco pulled off and stood up.

Harry growled in frustration, not returning the tender kiss Draco gave him. Undaunted, Draco lifted Harry's legs and wrapped them around his waist. “Now where was I...?”

Harry's growling changed to a happy moan when Draco entered him once again. Harry closed his eyes and tried to press his head into the wall as it rolled back and forth. If he lived to be a thousand, he'd never understand why shagging up against the wall in Filch's office was turning him on more than ever, but it was. So much so that he was already shuddering and half squealing from an orgasm.

With some rather loud grunts – considering that they really should try harder to be quiet – Draco pumped Harry full, and then rested his forehead on Harry's shoulder as they panted in the aftermath.

“What have we here? I just _knew_ my trap would catch another naughty student out of bed!” Filch crowed in sheer delight.

Both Harry and Draco wondered if he had watched them, and if so, maybe even got off on the show. In which case, _EEEWWWW!!!!_

Before Draco could gather up the energy to move and try to escape – and _attempt_ to free Harry too – Filch flung another magical object at him. This was a small bundle of rope that was the squib version of an Incarcerous spell. It had Draco's hand bound and above his head in mere seconds.

Then Filch hauled him to a hook about a foot away from Harry's. When Draco was also securely dangling from the hook, Filch exhaled a deeply satisfied sigh. “And now I think I'll go to bed. Goodnight, gentlemen. If you're lucky, I'll remember to let you go in time for breakfast.”

He swaggered away, clearly proud of himself. He was even humming and half singing a song they couldn't quite make out but sounded suspiciously like a shanty. What little they heard of it was surprisingly catchy.

Harry gave Draco a flat look, once more growling softly in frustration and anger.

Draco glared at Harry in return and ground out: “ _I blame_ _ **you**_...”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write this a couple of days ago, but got derailed by other projects. Tonight when I finally had some time to write it, I thought: Nah, get a good night's sleep first so that I have a clearer head when I write it.  
> So then, being that it was about four in the morning, I went to bed and tried my hardest to go to sleep (I have issues...), but *just* when it seemed that sleep might come courting me after all, the end of this story hit me and I couldn't do anything at all until I wrote it down. You're welcome :-D


End file.
